Masquerade Ball
by SemperFiNeverForget051909
Summary: They refused to let their feelings show. They kept their masks firmly in place. "A masquerade ball's all it had to take for you two to finally wake up?" Gibbs said to them. Ironic, but it is what it is, and it made them burst at the seams with joy.


**Disclaimer: I'm too young to own something very well-known. I mean, I own fan stuff, but not the show itself. THAT IS JUST DOWNRIGHT RIDICULOUS. If I owned the show, Tony and Ziva would have cut the cute crap and got it on 4 seasons ago.**

**Sorry for the blabbering! Okay, Okay! On With The Show.**

**

* * *

**NCIS is holding a masquerade-themed party. Ziva is looking out the window, her eyes on the lighted up D.C skyline. She seemed like she is expecting someone, so she turned around. She scanned the crowd for any sign of whoever she was expecting, and then her eyes land on him. Even behind a mask, he instantly recognizes him. He's wearing a tuxedo; his hair wasn't gelled, the way she wanted it. She can't help but think how exceptional he looked in it [although he's always looked great all the time, she says to herself.] but now there was something with him that was different.

He catches her looking at him; they lock their eyes in a gaze. She doesn't notice she's been 'googling' him for awhile until he's right in front of her. She's at a loss for words and he's the one who speaks up first to break the uncomfortable-companionable tension by acknowledging how breathtaking she looks tonight; seeing her in a white gown which hugged her curves and clung to her body in all the right places. It was simple yet it made her seem like a Goddess of All Goddesses.

She only smiles at this and feels her cheeks grow warm, behind the mask. He smirks, but she stands her ground, ignoring the effect he's having on her.

Once again, silence settles on them. He removes his mask and She's caught off guard when he suddenly kisses her softly......on the cheek--which doesn't last, and he abruptly walks away. He glances at her above his shoulder before completely leaving the room.

She's left frozen, her feet rooted on the spot, confusion etched all over her face, a thousand thoughts running rampant in her head. Oh, how badly she was losing her mind.

He just left in need of fresh air, he thinks. After what felt like hours, he feels someone's presence behind him. He turns around, and regards her, and the emotions in her eyes he seemed to decipher. There was confusion, fear. Softness. And something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Tony," she says, barely audible.

He looks away, obviously wanting to find a way out, trying to appear calm but failing.

"If you do not mind me asking...." she adds after getting no response.

Finally his brain catches up. "Look, Ziva, I'm so sorry--I, uh, mean it, I got carried away, I wasn't thinking straight, I am really sorry--let's just pretend nothing happened, oh I'm definitely sure that put a strain in ou relationship--"

He sighs.

She's dumbfounded. She actually thought there was something in that kiss. She's wanted for a long time to finally come to grips with her feelings, but unfortunately she has to bottle it up again, when it came so close to exploding.

She turns around and leaves fighting the tears that threatened to spill. He thinks he's screwed up, so he grabs her arm. He has to think fast and be honest with what he has to say.

He takes a deep breath. She looks at him with questioning eyes, her brows furrowed. He thinks that This Is It, the time to live or die, and whatever happens, he'll be fine.

"Ziva, please don't leave. Just hear me out, okay? I freaked out. I've been actually thinking a lot lately, but I honestly don't know how to tell you. So I did what I just did. Without thinking. I just, you know, dove headlong into THIS.--I want to pretend that nothing happened because it'll make things more awkward. I bet it is already. But damnnit,I just can't help myself anymore.....I'm so so--." When she doesn't react, he stops blabbering. This is nonsense, he thinks.

She stares on, comprehending what he said. She steps forward, leans up and tentatively presses her lips on his. His mind goes fuzzy.

"Don't be sorry." She says after she pulls away. He doesn't answer, so she kisses him again. He responds, and mutters an "Okay" against her mouth. It was all he could come up with.

The kiss lasts longer than they have expected, and it starts to hurt their lungs. They pull back, stare at each other's eyes, and make their way back to the squadroom hand in hand.

When the elevator opened, they walk out still holding hands. The rest of the team, including Abby, Ducky and Palmer throw each other knowing glances and raised eyebrows, upon seeing the two agents' hands entwined. Tony and Ziva are snapped out of their world when Gibbs clears his throat. They are startled, and are puzzled with the smug smiles on their co-workers' faces, though Gibbs face gave nothing. Tony and Ziva look at the other people, silently asking "what?" when Gibbs walks up to them.

In a dangerous-sounding voice that's only loud enough for the two to hear, Gibbs says, "A masquerade ball's all it had to take for you two to finally wake up?"

Whoa. Tony and Ziva are speechless. GIBBS IS GIVING THEM THE FREEDOM TO SHATTER RULE 12.

Not waiting for a reply from the couple, he said, "Well, that's good. About damn time," He added, gesturing to the others, "You should go thank them for this." With that, he walked out of the sqaudroom in search for another cup of coffee.

Abby is the first to speak up. "I never thought our plan would go better than we've imagined it. You owe us lunch."

Their coworkers left them there still shocked, but it was all worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Came up with it a night or two after Outlaws and In-laws. It was a dream at first, I only remember some parts. I was annoyed with myself that I can't remember the other portions of the dream, so I thought up of something to fill the empty spaces.**

**I know it's kinda cliche, but I Just want to share. My shipping instincts, apparently, are still very alive, even in slumber. When I'm not satisfied with my dream, especially when I forget a lot of parts of it or when it's interrupted with me waking up, the creative juices just flow.**

**My dream, which has become a fluffy day-dream.**

**Please Review! Thanks:)  
**


End file.
